


And All At Once The Fallout Began

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Clarke Griffin Deserves Better, Clarke Griffin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Episode: s06e13 The Blood of Sanctum, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Multiple, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It felt like Clarke's head was being spilt down the middle by a knife. The air felt thick and sharp. Her muscles lost all strength at once as she fell onto the ground. As the world darkened she vaguely saw an outline of a person. And she began to sink into the sweet release of unawareness.(Clarke's Brain was far more damaged than anyone ever expected)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	And All At Once The Fallout Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction! I have been thinking about this idea for a while and have decided to try it!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are encouraged

God knows I've tried to be kind  
But I won't just lay down and die  
Wearin' a fake smile  
The joke's on you  
Joke's on You- Charlotte Lawrence  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLARKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clarke Griffin has never been small. Although she's small physically her large personality made up for her small size.  
However ever since Josephines removal and her mother's death , she has kept to herself to hide her stumbles and pain from others. Not like they would notice anyway. Bellamy is working with Gabriel and Hope Diyoza (who was just a fetus a week ago. The hell?) to help Octavia who is stuck in the anomaly (The hell?!). Raven is ignoring her with a new found passion since mom died. Murphy and Emori avoid her due to the guilt of their betrayal even though she forgave them. This means the only person who talks to her is Madi. Madi who had a evil AI shoved into her head. Her daughter who is in so much pain. She notices her stumbles.  
"I think you should go see Jackson Clarke." Madi said with a firm but loving tone," You are not well."  
"I am fine Madi" Clarke said. She knew madi was right. She knew the nose bleeds, stumbles and blackouts were not normal.  
"There is no need"  
"Fine. I'm going to school. See you later Clarke." Madi said giving up for now. Clarke knew this was not over.  
"Bye my little natblida." Clarke said with a scratchy tone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the kids cried out "please stop your scaring me  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right you should be scared of me  
Who's in control?  
Conrol- Halsey  
~~~~~~~~~~~MADI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Unknown to Clarke, Madi was not going to school but to Jackson and Millers house. She knew Clarke was never going to give in and go. She had only been getting worse and worse; after all it had only been 1 week and 2 days since Josephine was removed. Her symptoms had been getting more and more severe and madi had no choice. Madi approached the door only to be stoped by John ,the traitor, Murphy.  
Although Clarke forgave him Madi did not.  
"Madi what's wrong? You seem in a rush" Murphy said in a uncharacteristically sweet tone. He had been extra nice to Madi since the whole shaidheda incident. Mostly in fear for his life.  
"Nothing traitor. I need Jackson." She said with a stern tone that meant no further questions.  
"He is not here Madi. He went to the sanctum lab to prove Hope is who she says she is and to treat her injuries. " The traitor helpfully supplied. "How's Clarke?"  
"F-Fine no thanks to you." She stuttered out in surprise but quickly masked it. "Bye traitor "  
Madi went to find Jackson quickly as she knew Clarke needed him and fast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you want from me?  
Why don't you run from me?  
What are you wondering? What do you know?  
Why aren't you scared of me  
Why do you care for me?  
When we all fall asleep where do we go?  
Bury a Friend- Billie Eilish  
~~~~~~~~~~CLARKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About five minutes after Madi left the pain started.  
This time it started at her temples and ended at the back of her skull. Blood began to drip from her nose and Clarke braced her hand on the table in preparation for the major nervous system seizure that will follow. Except this time, instead of the quick bit painful wave. It felt like praimfiya on steroids. It felt like Clarke's head was being spilt down the middle by a knife. The air felt thick and sharp. Her muscles lost all strength at once as she fell onto the ground. As the world darkened she vaguely saw an outline of a person. And she began to sink into the sweet release of unawareness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I torture you  
Take my hands through the flames  
I torture you  
I am just a slave to your games (I'm just a sucker for pain)  
Sucker for Pain- Lil Wayne Wiz Khalifa and Imagine Dragons  
~~~~~~~~~~~MURPHY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the strange behavior of Madi. Murphy decided to go check on Clarke. Even though Madi and Clarke were probably pissed and didn't want to see him, he had a suspicion something was very very wrong. It's unlike Madi to seem unconfident like that. Especially in front of him.  
As he approached the door he heard a piercing scream so without thinking he barged through the door.  
He entered to a horrible sight. He saw the one of the bravest and strongest people he knew crumble into a heap on the floor. She seemed skin and bones and her skin looked drained of color. He rushed to catch her to find her weighing nothing. He gently layed her down and began to yell for help.  
Clarke Griffin never seemed small. Everything he saw is a contradiction of every thing he knew to be true. It's like she was dying and no one even noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 should be out today or tomorrow


End file.
